User talk:Swordcross
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 39 Clues Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Hi! I was wondering what I can do to help. Or more importantly, What is this wiki about? Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 23:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. This is Seadrus. You may not have heard of me, but I take great Interest in the 39 Clues. I would love to contribute. New Idea Have you already tried what would happen when two branches are intermixed, or if someone took an additive concoction that would only work with a specific branch? Just saying. I have used your website (39 clues wikia) alot for resources. Story I am trying to write a 39 Clues story for between the 11 Book (Vespers Rising) and the First Book in the Second Series (The Medusa Plot). The storyline is as follows: StoryLine While the Kabra Children moved to San Fran Sisco for a shopping spree, Dan and Amy Cahill are confronted by Vikram Kabra's (Ian and Natalies father) Henchman, and recieves a mysterious message from one of the Henchman. The note is coded, and that's about all I can tell you for now. Excerpt “I was walking out to the card store, just to see if they were open, because I wanted to see if they had a “1991 Michael Jordan “Blank Back” rookie bb card”, when I was ambushed by those three goons in masks. They tried to grab me with their hands! They were like surgeons! Scalpels and all! “I started to run the other way, when I saw a small pole, probably used for those protester’s signs. I can’t believe they thought that the chip factory was unsanitary!” “Dan...” Amy chided, “On with the story?” “Oh. Yeah. Right. Anyways, I used that as a weapon, like in Immortal Kombat VII!” “Dan!” Seadrus (talk) 13:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Seadrus Blackout